The present invention relates to a metal driving belt for a continuously variable transmission, as described below. Such driving belts are generally known, for example from European Patent Application EP-A-0 522 612 in the name of the applicant. Such driving belts comprise rigid transverse elements, usually made entirely of metal, which are likewise generally known per se, and which are accommodated in the driving belt so that they are movable along an endless tension element. The tension element comprises two parts, each of which is formed by a number of thin, flat rings accommodated around one another, and each accommodated in a laterally or axially oriented opening of the transverse element.